


Independent Study // Transitory Sacrifices of Crisis

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: 1_million_words, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Beth Childs doesn't always use the most orthodox investigative techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independent Study // Transitory Sacrifices of Crisis

The man straps on the little girl's fairy wings, and she prances around; Beth's suspect is leaning into the tree in the front yard, and Beth watches her cry with a tender smile.

Beth pauses.

The girl was hers - why else would she be watching this family so closely? The woman inside looked old enough to be her mother…

Manning had a freaking kid.

Her criminal, willingly or not, was keeping her family out of her shit. That's why she kept coming back, even though she risked being caught.

Beth lowers her binoculars. 

She'll have to handle her another way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Antithetical, Identical, and Incredible // Formalized, Complex, and Costly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865651) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
